


regular move

by ray_h12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorms, F/M, Living Together, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Multi, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), Smut, alot of smut, kpop, like ALOT, theyre all sexually frustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: "Wait wait! Let us help you, it's our fault anyway" marks kind smile doesn't last long as johnny hums "well you two caused the most damage I don't know if I should be heald responsibl-OW" he whines, Hae-chan has kicked his shin. "Please y/n let us help...." with no response from the girl as she walks further away Johnny decides to yell out "we can give you a place 2 minutes from the train station and for half the price of this one" you stop, turning to the boys with a bright smile "why didn't you just say so, let's go then!" You grin as you rejoin the boys, and that's how you ended up living with 21 boys.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, NCT Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

You take another sip of coffee as the landlord ends her sentence, "as I said I plan to follow all your rules and you wouldn't even know I'm in the flat honestly" you send her a bright smile of reassurance as you both walk out of the cafe. Strolling back towards the building that will become your home as soon as you'd sign the papers, until a large boy you knew as Johnny from your university calls out "hey oh my god aren't you that chick that does all those parties?" The landlord sends you a sharp glare immediately, you're only response, a nervous laugh "no, I've never had a party of any kind, now let's go and finish up with the papers".

A shorter boy that looks like a man child confidently exclaims "yeah! It's her I'm pretty sure, the last party she had was epic! The fucking fire Department had to be called within the first 30 minutes" he explodes with laugher. The landlord now looks at you with anger and disappointment as she begins to remove your contract out of her bag "dude I have never even done that now leave", the third boy joins the conversation "you're shorter than I remember, I mean you were dancing on the table when I last saw you" you look at the three idiots with pure confusion "I don't even know what you're on about"

"Okay I have heard enough, consider your contract terminated miss Yl/n" the landlord rips the contract and throws it away, storming off. "You idiots! That was the only place I could afford and you three screwed it up with some bullshit that I'm not even involved in!" You clench your fists in anger, attempting to hold back your desire to choke the three boys "you wanna tell me you're not Jennie Kim?" The shortest boy scoffs "my name is y/n you idiots, now I have to live on the streets till I can find a cheap place like that". The three boys glance at each other with panic "shit!" They notice you had walked away and run after you urgently.

"Wait wait! Let us help you, it's our fault anyway" marks kind smile doesn't last long as johnny hums "well you two caused the most damage I don't know if I should be heald responsibl-OW" he whines, Hae-chan has kicked his shin. "Please y/n let us help...." with no response from the girl as she walks further away Johnny decides to yell out "we can give you a place 2 minutes from the train station and for half the price of this one" you stop, turning to the boys with a bright smile "why didn't you just say so, let's go then!" You grin as you rejoin the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! I've been worried that I'm not gonna do this idea justice but anyway enjoy!
> 
> warnings: me being a simp for jaehyun, slight flirting? and maybe some swearing

You look around the 2 bedroom apartment, its tidy and cosy. Your two roommates are super kind, well one and a half roommates, Jisung and chenle who stays here all day but goes home to his parents "he sleeps over during break and he has his games here" Jisung explains as you both walk into your new room. "well I really like it here and it's cheap, and you're around my age which makes it easier" you send the boy a smile before he grins excitedly "hell yes, does that mean you're moving in? We could all really use a female touch around here! It will be so much fun! and I promise i'll do all my chores."

You take a few minutes to think, I mean Jisung is younger than you and its in a really amazing area, and the rent is cheap, "so all you guys are friends? How many levels are you guys on?" You ask Jisung, to which he replies casually "oh we're using the floors 5 till 10, as you know we live on floor 9, so you can say we're a big group" he laughs at your shocked expression "5 floors? Wow, how many of you are there?" There can't be that many boys, can you really deal with all that? "Oh in total we're 21, and with you, we will be 22, please dont be worried about that everyone's so nice and yes they may be handfuls sometimes but I assure you they are all gentlemen" Jisung rambles looking at you with hopeful eyes as you let out a small sigh "then I guess you have yourself a new roommate". As he hugs you with joy, a voice yells "hey Jisung! Y'all got toilet paper down here I damn near blew that toilet off to mars" Jisung face palms and send you an apologetic look, you only giggle softly and go into the bathroom and grab a roll of toilet paper, you then walk out to the living room "yo! Jisung! If you dont have any you should go get some for me too-" "why? You can't go do your own errands?" The man looks at you baffled.

"Well, I didn't know a lady was here, especially a lady as fine as you" he send you a breathtaking smile before he glances up and down at you. You throw the toiler paper to him and smirk when he catches it "here, hope you dont blow up any more toilets" you roll your eyes before walking off in your new room. You let out a breath "holy fuck he's hot" you mumble to yourself, before quickly shrugging it off.

***2 days later***

You set your bags down in your room, chenle helping you with your boxes as jisung keeps trying to let your cat out of her carrier "jisung for the 3rd time, we have to wait till she settles for a bit then let her out" you smile at the younger boy and he nods sadly in return. ''yoyo, did that chick move in?" a deep voice fills the apartment. ''Lucas, come meet y/n '' chenle eagerly leaves your side only to rush back in while dragging a tall boy into your room, you couldn't help but admire his perfectly symmetrical features in awe, you weren't able to properly get a good look the other day. ''oh hello its the toilet man, I'm y/n '' you put your hand out, your palms slightly sweating up as Lucas leans in with a smile, his unbelievably large hand encompasses yours as he shakes it slowly. ''well hello there y/n, my name Wang Yuhkai, but you can call me Lucas. I'm sorry about last time but when a mans has to go he has to go" you tried to stop your smile from growing but you failed horribly. 

you clear your throat and move your hand away with a soft smile ''I'm really happy that I will be living here with you, I hope I won't be a bother-'' you are cut off with a dramatic gasp from lucas ''a beautiful young woman like you would never be a bother, in fact, I'm only bothered that you aren't staying on my level''. You smile at his successful attempt at being charming "well I think its the safest choice for me to be staying with Jisung" you send Lucas a sly glance before turning back to your various boxes. "do the others know you're staying here?'' Lucas asks as he helps you with the boxes. "not sure, I think the only ones that know are you, jisung and chenle obviously, and the three idiots known as mark, Hae-chan and johnny". the three boys let out small giggles "I've never heard something so accurate" Jisung giggles causing the other two boys to roll their eyes "you're only saying this cause they aren't here, so you have nothing to fear" chenle pokes the youngest boys cheeks. You couldn't help but let out a laugh, the three boys now looking towards you ''i think I'm gonna love it here'' Lucas smiles proudly "its cause you saw me isn't it? what can i say I'm a fine piece of ass" you laugh as the two other boys mock him.

***the next day***

You play some music through the speakers and shove your phone into the back pocket of your shorts, tying up your hair immediately after to cool off from the heat. Your cat wonders around the apartment as she adjusts to the new location. The two younger boys were at school as you began to clean up and finish off with placing all your things in order.

After a while, you managed to get through the last box and hang all your clothes so you decided it was a good time for a lunch break. As you made yourself a sandwich you didn't notice the boy that had just walked into the apartment. "Oh hey y/n" you jolt around and roll your eyes upon seeing mark "oh its the manchild" he laughs, which only caused you to knit your eyebrows "what's so funny about me insulting you?". "Oh I just find it cute coming from someone that looks as adorable as you do" he smiles with a hint of red colouring his cheeks, with you almost choking on your sandwich.

You cough and fan your face "um okay?? What's up with you today, are you drunk??" He just shrugs "no I'm just glad you've settled in so quick, plus I heard you met Lucas, by the way, Lucas is spreading very weird rumours between the other guys right now, so id be mindful of that....well not that any of us even believes him but you get the point.." you watch as the boy rambles with slight nervousness and tried to hold in your smile, even though he is a stupid manchild who made you lose an offer to a house, but he did go out of his way to fix his mistake, and here he was rambling about cheese sticks and you finally let that smile grow onto your cheeks. "...what?" He stops his conversation.

You shrug and keep smiling "it's just cute how excited you are about cheese sticks'' the boy stiffens as his cheeks fill with a slight tint of pink "cheese sticks aren't cute they're manly" you laugh at the overdramatic deep voice he added to the word manly. "Sure thing chief". he lets out a relaxed chuckle "I'm just glad you're settling in so easily, though the other boys are way too eager to meet you but johnny managed to keep them in check so you dont feel overwhelmed". you give mark half your sandwich as you lean in closer to him "that's kind of him, even though it's your fault I'm here anyway but i forgive you" you wink at him playfully. the boy surprises you slightly by returning the same playful wink and taking a bite out of the sandwich but the small moment quickly disappears when he yells out "YES! I love peanut butter and jelly!" you couldn't help but laugh at his dorkiness as you eat the other half of the sandwich.

***later that day ***

Jisung walks into the apartment with the sudden soft smell of cooking filling every corner of the living room. "oh my god this smells glorious'' the younger boy places his bag and shoes in front of the door and rushes into the kitchen, his eyes light up seeing you take out the roasted chicken from inside the oven "I love you, never leave" he says excitedly, you couldn't help but laugh "I'm glad you're happy, dont put your hopes up though, you haven't tried the food yet". Jisung helps you set the table and you both sit down to eat, one bite in and the boy dramatically grabs his heart "gentlemen....we've made it" you watch the scene as he wipes a nonexistent tear from his cheek.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're amazingly dramatic" you let out a giggle as he shoves the food down his throat in a hurry. After you both finished, you insisted on doing the dishes while he washes up after his long day at school, the sound of the door suddenly bursts open to a group of annoyed boys who barge in unexpectedly. "Uh..." you look at them and wipe your hands on your shorts, you look at mark "mark is everything okay?" You only knew mark and Lucas, the other three still strangers to you. Mark walks up to you with a look that had you worried something was wrong "y/n I can't believe...you made chicken without inviting me!!" He gets on his knees dramatically "Jisung rubbed it in our faces so smugly in the group chat...please come live in my floor! Ill sleep on the floor just please, eating 2-minute noodles seems disgusting now that I see that chicken" you finally noticed what these boys all had in common....they're all dramatic as fuck.

"Uh, no I'm good here..." you look towards the other three boys "hi I'm y/n it's nice to meet you" the boys smile, and you learn their names are Yuta, Taeil, and Kun. "Well you're welcome to stay but Jisung is doing his homework so please keep it down" mark huffs with a pout "this isn't fair you're mumming him way too much already, I want some of that" Lucas smirks "i mean i can't say i wanna be mummed by y/n but the attention would be nice" you just roll your eyes at their jealousy "when you're younger than me and still go to high school then you can get the same treatment, now shoo, if you're just gonna stand here and whine then just leave". Suddenly they all apologise and begin to grovel at you. You sigh attempting to show that you're annoyed, even though you were more than entertained by their eagerness for your attention.

They sit down and you heat up the leftover chicken and smile as they thank you over and over as they eat. "she's a freak in the kitchen!" Yuta raises his fist happily. Someone knocks on the door and you look at the boys to see if any of them might know who it is "eh probably Jaehyun?" Mark replies between bites of chicken. You sigh and open the door, only to be faced with a broad chest. You slowly look up and lock eyes with a gorgeous man, he looks down at you and sends you a sweet smile with a confident wink, leaving you breathless as you stood there unable to form a sentence.

"Hey, I'm Jaehyun its nice to meet you" you suddenly remember reality and let him in "I um, I'm y/n, it's nice to meet you as well" you couldn't stop yourself from looking at him in awe, it's like he's not even real and it's slightly annoying how hot he is. "Would you like some chicken? But I dont think there's much left those boys to act as they've never eaten" you let out a small giggle at Lucas's slight grunt as he leans back in his seat rubbing his tummy in satisfaction.

"Well actually, I'd love to just have something to drink with you" he leans in as he sends you a gentle look. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks "sure um what would you like?" He waves his hand at you "nonsense these idiots probably made you baby them so allow me, would you like some coffee?" You nod shyly and he heads to the chicken. "5 minutes in and jaehyuns already stealing the girl" Taeil looks at you as if he expected this to happen which didn't sit well with you, this isn't who you are, you are a confident independent woman goddammit! So you laugh slightly and lean in next to him by the table, you hook your finger into his shirt dragging the boy closer to your face, the room falling silent "if you think it's that easy to get me then you've already lost" your eyes travel from his own down to his lips before you push him back into his chair once more. "You boys can start cleaning up, I'll be in the ladies room" you walk off, but not before catching a glimpse of Jaehyuns smirk which no doubt made you question any form of control you think you have. you hurry into the bathroom and laugh silently at your previous actions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I'm being a simp for Jaehyun, but I assure you I have stuff planned for the others too, but ofc I'm gonna add more priority to the members who will be the main pursuers, anyway hope you like this one!!
> 
> Warnings : a make-out scene cause why not, mentions of the kissing throughout the chapter, convos about body counts, some swearing, arguments and teasing

After a mini pep talk you had with yourself you leave the bathroom and see the table cleared with two cups of coffee. You look after at the kitchen and see Jaehyun wiping some of the wet dishes, and you hated how that simple action made your insides turn. "Where did the others go?" You lean on the bench, trying not to make your staring obvious. He glances at you with a smile "they were tired and left, but I made sure they cleaned up after themselves" he places the last plate in the cabinet "after you moved in there suddenly alot of appliances in this place" he lets out a chuckle and you couldn't stop getting mad at how everything he did just got to you. 

"Oh, so it's just us then, well us and Jisung in his room" he leans on the other side of the bench his arms folding into each other as you attempt to act like a normal human. "Yeah, just us" the tension in the room seemed to rise and as you noticed him making a move, you head to the table trying to save yourself "the um coffees gonna get cold" you clear your throat. You weren't gonna let some guy break you like that, so what if he's tall, dark, handsome and undeniably hot. 

You two talk, getting to know each other more, and the time runs by without either of you noticing. "Shit look at the time" you felt shocked seeing that it was already 1 am "I didn't even notice honestly, and it's hard to think about anything else around you" he sends a charming wink towards you, but you just roll your eyes even though your cheeks felt hot at his words.

You take the cups and place them in the sink, only to feel his presence behind you. You couldn't stop the feeling of excitement from bubbling up inside you, turning around you're met with his strong chest. "When I heard a girl moved in I honestly didn't care, but when I saw it was you...now that changed things alot" his hands are placed beside you, caging you between his arms. 

You felt tiny, and any feeling of you wanting to remain strong melting away since you weren't able to even look at him until his hand gently lifted your chin, and you are met with a sight you were surely going to save in your mind forever. His gaze strong, and staring straight into your soul, and his tongue runs against his lips before looking for any signs of reluctance from you.

You suddenly regain your usual confidence and pull him down into a less than a graceful kiss, but he doesn't seem to complain as his hands immediately go to your waist. He pulls you up onto the kitchen bench, dragging you closer to him. One of your hands rests on his chest, the other finds its way onto his shoulder which was just as strong as you imagined. 

The kiss suddenly became heated as Jaehyun squeezed your waist slightly, causing you to open your mouth, and that's when you lose any control you thought you had. The way he switches from soft to rough gave you whiplash, whenever you try to catch up he is already ahead, making your hands grab onto him desperately. His large hand finds its way to grab around your thigh, wrapping it around his waist, "dude what the hell?" You wouldn't have even noticed Jisung's pressence if Jaehyun didn't force himself away from you, both of you panting. Your face heats up at the realization of what poor Jisung just walked into "um.."

"Okay, I'm going to wash my eyes out with bleach" he shoots a harsh glare towards his older friend and walks back into his room. To stop the room from filling with awkwardness Jaehyun speaks up "I should get going then" you silently agree and walk him to the door. He turns to you with a dimpled smile "I enjoyed the time we had tonight...every moment of it" he places a soft kiss onto your cheek. Your brain was losing function but you managed to blurt out "same, night!" Before closing the door and rushing into your room with a slight squeal "yes Jan we get it he's a hunk" Jisung yells from his room, clearly unhappy about the whole situation.

***the next day*** 

After updating your best friend she wouldn't stop point at random guys at the University asking if they're one of the boys you now share a building with. "For the last time no, I haven't even met them all yet so I wouldn't know" you huff, someone suddenly taps your shoulder "y/n hey" you turn around and see Mark, Alex your best friend perks up behind you "mark hey" she smiles at her classmate "wait, you two know each other?" He points to you and the blonde beside you "uh, we are always together? Are you that oblivious" he shakes his head and turns back to you "anyway, y/n I wanted to talk to you about something". As he drags you to the side anxiety fills you about last night, did Jisung tell them? Or did Jaehyun brag or something? But all that was thrown aside with mark sighing "Okay we wanted to invite you to level 5, so Taeyong's flat, we thought having a dinner with everyone would be nice, we wanted to go out but we've been banned from most restaurants in the area, anyway is 7 pm good ?"

You blink at his ramblings and just nod "alright, I dont mind" the boy smiles "awesome, we're gonna order in ok? see you then!" He runs off as you let out a sigh of relief. "Dinner with 21 boys, what could go wrong" you groan at your own pessimism as you return to your friend.

***

You put on a cute sundress that opens at your right thigh when you walk, putting on normal shoes since you opted for comfort over fashion tonight. You and Jisung head down to level 5, the loud yelling and clatter coming from the flat quieting down as soon as you ring the doorbell. You're met with a cute looking boy with wide eyes "hello y/n I'm Taeyong welcome" he lets you both in.

Walking in on a room packed with boys was a bit overwhelming especially since they were all looking right at you, "uh... hey everyone I'm y/n it's very nice to meet you" you wave excitedly, and as soon as you do so the room burst with sounds of excitement "welcome!!" You hear, but the rest was mostly just incoherent yelling. The scene made you giggle as any feeling of fear left you.

As you finally meet all the boys, you spot Jaehyun at the end of the room, his eyes glued to you, and Jisung glaring at him. This can't end well but, that didn't seem to stop you from walking towards him, Jae-Hyun smiles as you come closer, the smile disappearing when johnny stops you "dinners ready guys lets sit!"

***

You all find spots you find yourself seated between xiao jun and Jisung, who fought greatly for his seat, with Jaehyun seated right across from you. You all chat as you eat, answering whatever questions they had for you, "any boyfriends?" Ten asks casually, "yeah whats your body count" Lucas follows the question up shamelessly. You couldn't help but notice Jaehyun stop eating as they all look at you waiting for your answer "guys that's not how you should address a lady" xiao jun attempts to hide his own intrigue. "I mean its not as much as most of you think, I've had only 2 boyfriends, but body count is a different story" before anyone could comment Jaehyun speaks up, a smirk playing on his lips as he leans back in his seat "body count doesn't matter, its who gets to be the last number on that list that matters".

"How wholesome, whats your body count then?" They all turn to Jaehyun now, "14, I ain't shy" you let out a small laugh "that's cute, 19 I never said I'm shy about it" Jaehyuns demeanour changes. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss everyone's sex lives" Hae-chan suggests as everyone agrees and returns to their food, the tension between you and Jaehyun only growing as neither of you break eye contact.

You smirk lightly, knowing somehow you got to him, so you finish off your plate with your eyes still piercing into his. Jisung leans over and whispers "Can you two stop eye-fucking, there's not enough bleach for me to clean out my eyes'' you laugh lightly and he grins. after noticing Jaehyuns curiosity you decide to annoy him even more by speaking with Xiao jun, your voice too quiet for anyone but the boy beside you to pick up. you learnt that you're one of the youngest in the room, only older than Jisung and chenle. Xiao jun laughs at the stupid joke you made about Lucas's toilet habits "but I guess he is right, when you gotta go you just gotta go" you two laugh, Jaehyun suddenly gets up taking his empty plate to the sink. "since when does Jaehyun do his chores?" mark seems to say what the boys were all thinking, only irritating Jaehyun more when Jisung smugly follows up with "its because y/n is here, trust me y/n you do not wanna go up to level 10, its a shit show".

"exCuse mE, it's not that bad..." Yuta attempts to save himself and his housemates "do you have more than one mug yet?" Ten snaps back which then causes a whole argument to start, which somehow drags in all the other boys as well. You were confused about the whole situation but managed to slip away through all the chaos and go into the kitchen joining the only silent man in the whole flat. 

"Hey..." your voice barely heard over the yelling as you stand in front of the sink and wash off your plate and utensils, suddenly feeling Jaehyuns cold eyes on your form. Once you finish you move closer to him and smile softly, he was clearly bothered and you didn't want to make it worse. "You know like I'm not that clean either so dont be bothered over the whole messy apartment thin-" you're cut off by his sudden scoff "you really think that's whats got me mad? Did you miss the whole part where you've been teasing me from the moment you've walked in?" His voice calm but still causing your knees to wobble slightly.

"All I did was have a nice dinner with my new friends" you intentionally rub your finger gently on his hand, creeping up his veiny wrist, loving how he was obviously affected by every single thing you did, and you can't deny that the power was intoxicating. With both of you so deep in your own space, you dont even notice the commotion behind you had died down "so you just wanna act as if last night never happened?" He stares down at you "wait what the fuck happened last night??" Lucas jumps out of his seat, the others now fully focused on you and the taller man beside you. Jisung's eyes light up with mischief "I walked in on Jaehyun shoving his tongue down y/n's mouth, it was horrific".

Rather than everyone blaming you, you were shocked when they all sent glares towards Jaehyun instead. "The way Jisung explained it makes it sound alot worse than it actually was, it was completely consensual..." you begin to ramble as you try to save the situation. "Yeah I did it, and I'll do it 600 times more if she wants me to," he says confidently, his challenging gaze heading straight to Lucas and mark. This wasn't going to end well and the last thing you wanted was for this wonderful evening to end with some strange feud "okay! Thanks for the dinner guys, Jisung and i have to get going" you hurry to the door "hold up hold up, where do you think you're going, this is delicious tea I will not be left on a cliff hanger" ten says as he blocks your path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! i hope you all have had a great new year! as always i never fail to prove how whipped i am for jaehyun.
> 
> warnings: rough makeout scene, jaehyun being jealous, some angst, jaehyun being a dom

You huff since they've been arguing for almost 15 minutes "holy shit shut up!" You call out with annoyance, causing the boys to pause and look at you "this is all meaningless, yeah jaehyun and I had a little make out, who the fuck cares, I'm a grown-ass woman and I can kiss whoever I want, dont be mad just cause he had the balls to do it first" you leave the flat and get into the elevator heading back up to your floor. This whole thing was blown way out of proportion and it bothered you how something like that deserved so much arguing.

You change into your PJs and get into bed, but sleep doesn't seem to come along at all, tossing and turning until you heard the door open and after a minute or so, two voices whispering to each other outside your bedroom door. "Y/n...are you asleep?" Chenle asks softly as he knocks when you dont reply the boys mumble with each other again before jisung sighs "I'm sorry for telling, it wasn't my place" his tone sounding so forced that you couldn't help but crack a small smile. you open the door with a fake frown "I'm not mad at you jisung, I'm mad at all of you collectively because it's really no one's business who I kiss other than the person I kiss" you huff but chenle just laughs "well I'm sorry to say that you've chosen the wrong building to move into". you roll your eyes and crack a small smile.

"Look it's a Friday, all of us are free, and we have 3 controllers wanna join us ?" Jisung points to the ps4 under the tv. "I'm gonna destroy you both" you smirk and rush to grab one of the controllers the two boys smiling as they join you.

***next day***

You and the other boys had found different corners of the living room to sleep in, having played games all night varying from console to board games to good old card games. You lazily get up from your comfortable spot on the couch and decide to surprise the boys with some pancakes only to realise that they have almost no proper food in the house. So you change and head off to the store buying groceries, and a few extra things you needed. When you finish you head back home carrying the many heavy bags into the elevator and into your flat, the two boys unsurprisingly still fast asleep.

You start making the batter but feel bad about not making any for the other boys, which caused you to make a horrendously large amount of pancake batter, making plates with large stacks. "This is the best morning ever" jisung yawns before grabbing a pancake and eating it eagerly, chenle doing the same. You greet the two boys and ask them to tell the others to come down for breakfast, your fun night with your younger housemates made you forget that you're mad at the others anyway. "Do I have to? I can eat these myself, if Lucas comes down there will be none left!" Jisung whines as he gives you puppy dog eyes, only to be cut off by chenle "I messaged them, they'll be down in like 5 minutes" you grin at the blonde boy "thank you chenle" jisung rolls his eyes "kiss up" they begin to mock each other as they go into jisungs room to freshen up.

As you place another hot pancake onto a plate the front door bursts open to the many boys who rush up quickly as if they've never eaten. You clear your throat "hey! No eating till everyone is here and has a plate, it's rude to begin without others" you huff as they pout or roll their eyes. Doyoung and taeyong join you in the kitchen as they help you.

You notice mark walk in and head towards you, quickly pulling you aside, the others clearly going silent but you choose to ignore it "y/n I just wanted to apologize for my actions last night, you're right it's not my business or anyone else's unless it's you and jaehyun, so I'm sorry, please dont be mad, you two make a cute couple" you couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his frustration and clear annoyance at the last thing he said. " Thank you for the apology mark it means alot, and jaehyun and I aren't a couple, I'm not that easy" you couldn't help the butterflies that filled up in your tummy as his eyes light up "awesome! I uh I mean like yeah okay whatevs, and I know your not easy because if you were I wouldn't be this nervous" he laughs awkwardly but its somewhat charming which makes you smile at the boy with a slight shyness. The others watching the scene as Lucas and jaehyun, the last two join the rest of the 21 boys. You smile at jaehyun when you make eye contact quickly looking away and diving back into handing out plates and splitting the pancakes between them all.

***   
Most of the boys had either work or other things they had to get to, which left you with jisung, xiao jun, mark, Lucas, jaehyun, johnny, chenle and jaemin. You were just sitting together talking while a show was played in the background "wow so you're in my university?" Xiao jun asks as mark and Lucas look at him like he just asked the dumbest question ever. You giggle at marks reaction and just nod "I'm studying art" as you and xiao jun move closer to each other to hear each other better since jisung, chenle, and jaemin were being horribly loud while playing their game. You couldn't help but notice Mark, Lucas and jaehyun all look towards you and the boy beside you, watching his every move as if making sure nothing they dont like happens. 

You decide to see if your observation is correct, and you giggle lightly at what xiao jun says, leaning in closer and gently touching his shoulder. He responds by sending a slight smirk to the other three boys and grins at you "I know I know I'm hilarious" he fakes a sigh. "Yeah, you are" you continue the slightly flirty exchanges with the boy until he has to leave to the bathroom. Jaehyun gets up but Lucas seems to beat him and seat himself beside you.

"What's up?" He sends you a charming smirk and you smile back "nothing much, just chatting". "Just chatting huh? I dont know...you and xiao jun really seem close" he leans in close. "Why do you care? I'm just being friendly" the back of your hand rubs against his, he looks towards the action and you could almost see his ego expanding. "You really like being friendly dont you...because I wouldn't mind some of that.." you somehow find yourself even closer to him than before, your words only coming out as whispers between one another. You slowly trace one of your fingers up the vain that runs up his forearm, leaning up to his ear "I'll show you just how friendly I can be.." he lets out a small breath, and as his arm finds its way to your thigh, a someone clears their throat with clear annoyance.

You knew it was jaehyun, even without looking, you knew. "Y/n may I speak to you over there" jaehyuns voice calm and smooth as always as he gets up and simply walks into your room. you get up and follow him into your room, noticing how the whole room was looking towards you

as soon as you walk in you are pushed against your bedroom door, caged under jaehyuns large frame, his arms on either side of you. you look up at him with wide eyes waiting to see what his next move would be. "you just love pissing me off dont you?" his voice deep as he stares down at you with dark eyes, some of his hair hanging loosely over his eyes. you keep looking up at with fake innocence "I'm just getting to know people, why do you care so much?" your bratty tone seems to piss him off more as he leans in closer to you, his lips almost brushing against your ear as he lets out a deep chuckle "dont make me fight for you because we both know that I will win, so save everyone the time and just accept that you want to be mine..." he moves back and looks at you with care now rather than lust. his large palm gently holds your cheek, you had to hold in the urge to lean into his gentle touch. the contact of his skin on yours sending sparks across your body, but you're too stubborn, you look at him with the same fake innocence and smile, pulling him down to whisper in his ear "the only way to make me yours is by making me beg". his breath becomes shakey, Jaehyuns palm now holding your jaw, the look in his eyes losing the care you saw in them before.

"and beg you will" he leans in, his lips gently brushing against yours, both of you almost shaking from anticipation as the room filled with tension. Jaehyun finally kisses you, the kiss is messy and eager from both sides as your hands now roam all over him, wanting to feel every part of him that you can, and him the same as one of his hands land on your breast and the other pulls you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

You both pull away with heavy pants but notice your cat meowing and scratching at the door, you both sigh with amusement and jaehyun lets you down and you open the door for your cat to leave only for your eyes to meet with Lucas and mark on the other side.

"So you guys seem to talk in really strange ways aye?" Lucas says sarcastically as he grabs your arm to lead you out, only for jaehyun to grab your other arm from behind you. "Y/n and I weren't finished talking" he glares at the two younger boys but they dont seem to back down. The testosterone levels in the room were rising to a new animal kingdom level so escape from the three lion males was necessary.

"Okay, guys why dont we finish the movie?" "No" Lucas and jaehyun both cut you off, mark gently moves them off of you and just smiles "come on guys no need to blow things up, y/n said they were talking and now she wants to watch the movie, lets just respect what she wants" you beam at marks gentlemanly attitude. "Mark! You're so sweet thank you" you kiss his cheek knowing it will irritate the other two boys, but also causes the shortest male to turn into a bright shade of pink as a goofy smile takes over his face.

He holds your hand gently and drags you to the couch where the other boys were watching the whole scene as if it was the juiciest reality show. Mark begins to talk about the movie and you receive a text. 

~jaehyun~   
Next time there won't be any interruptions...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is a very dramatic chapter because I'm an extra hoe, enjoy!
> 
> warnings: sexual themes, a lot of arguing throughout, mark getting angry, mentions or yelling and swearing, angst, slight slut-shaming if you squint I dunno.

You've been avoiding jaehyun for a few days, somehow finding yourself busy with mark and Lucas during uni hours when most of the others are at work. you started to notice how the adorably dorky mark can be, especially when he's trying to make you laugh, which seems to be what you both do alot of the time, laughing and teasing each other. Lucas on the other hand was just a mess, and you seemed to enjoy it. Lucas is alot more childish than mark but he always seems to be able to make you feel adored. its a Friday afternoon and Lucas and mark both have late classes, so you decided to go get a few things while the house was empty, what you didn't expect was to find jaehyun waiting outside when you came back. "hey" you smile as if you haven't been teasing him for a whole week. He silently takes the things from your hands and walks inside behind you. 

After a few minutes of tension you speak up "jaehyun i-" "you what? You're sorry you left me on hold for a week while you screw around with mark and Lucas?" He spoke calmly but you knew he was mad, and you didn't mind it. "Jaehyun you can't be mad we ar-" "yes we aren't dating, and maybe that because every single time I try to come closer you seem to push me away further" you scoff after he cuts you off again, which didn't seem to amuse him. "If you really wanted to date me jaehyun you would've asked already instead of shoving your tongue down my throat whenever you see me." You take some bags from his hands and start unpacking them, but you dont miss the look he gives you...a look of shame.

"Y/n if you were bothered by my advances I wish you had just told me, this whole week has been torture...I thought you were just teasing me but you were just mad at me and I'm sorry" he looks down as he stressfully runs his hands through his hair.

You felt guilty, your intention was to tease him but you did feel like the only interactions between you two have only been powered by sexual tension. "Jae...I really like you, but when you think about it we've never actually hung out without eating each other's faces, dont get me wrong I enjoy that too but there's so much more I want in a relationship and you can't keep getting jealous when we dont even spend time together as friends" he nods, taking in what you're saying. Somehow you both ended up only inches apart as you speak, and you finally noticed how bothered he is. His hair now messy from how he's pulled at it, a pout placed on his lips as his eyes look into you sincerely and every nerve of your body wanted to kiss his plump lips. "What should we do then?" Jaehyun seemed to have the same feeling as you when his gaze seems to wander along your jaw and up to your lips which you hand slightly bitten in your state of thought.

"I think for the time being we should limit our....physical distance, so act as if the is nothing between us other than platonic friendship, no teasing no lingering touches, nothing. Until we figure out if this is something we both want or not" he nods slowly at your words as if taking in each letter "that's a very mature solution, I think it will be good for us, since we both seem to be very physical people, we dont wanna mistake pure lust as something more right?" You agree with him, the sexual tension in the room only getting higher.

"So no hugs?" He asks "side hugs are okay" he hums, his hand wandering up to your jaw which he's been eyeing up desperately for a while "so i cant do this?" His fingers ever so slightly graze along your skin, following a trail down your neck, you force yourself to hold in any unwanted sounds, your head slightly moving to the side as he moves his hand away.

"Yeah...you can't" you gulp before continuing "and I cant do this.." you lean in close to him, pulling him down to place a soft kiss behind his ear, sucking lightly before pulling away, relishing in the slight groan he lets out. "yeah...I guess you cant" you both stare at each other, "we can do that right?" you say with less confidence "I dont know if I can...but if that's what you want, then I'll try for you" the sweet smile he sends you causing butterflies to fill your stomach.

one month later

you've settled in very well with the boys and things have been running smoothly, other than the random yelling you hear throughout the day, the many meals you and taeyong have had to cook since they are too lazy to do it themselves, or even the amount of times you've walked in on them doing gross things, the memory of you walking in on ten and taeyong going to town still haunts you. Strangely you still haven't been allowed to go up to level 10, but you think its or the best since taeyong calls it the disease centre. 

you've also become really close to some of the boys, like taeyong, xiao jun, Kun and johnny. mark has become somewhat of a small crush, his stupid jokes making you laugh just from memory, and his goofy smile filling your heart with joy, he's just too sweet, though him and johnny together is a very chaotic mess, even causing plates to break once because johnny dared mark to balance them on his face for some reason.

Lucas developed quite a large liking for your best friend Sarah, always asking about her and constantly asking if he can join you both when she comes over, sometimes you wonder if Lucas is aware of his obvious actions but Sarah found it cute none the less.

the only problem you've been having is the stupid deal you made with jaehyun, that stupid, stupid deal. from the first day you both decided to keep some distance and be completely platonic, you found it horribly difficult, especially when you would walk in on him working out, or when he'd come over after a shower, his hair still slightly wet and hanging over his forehead. it was all so annoying especially since you got to know him so much more and you couldn't stop yourself from admiring his personality, his humour and how he could change from such a goofy boy into a man that makes you weak. 

why did he have to be so attractive? but you did notice him finding it difficult as well, like when he would see you being close with the other boys and how the jealousy becomes so obvious on his features. it was pretty entertaining to tease him since now he's held back by the deal you've both made and he cant use his charms against you. now you were just hanging out with mark, playing a new game together before he stops it and turns to you "hey y/n do you wanna g-" jaehyun walks into the flat and smiles as he says hello. "y/n I wanna ask you something-" "I was talking first" mark cuts him off, you look at him in shock since that wasn't like him at all. 

the two boys glare at each other then look back at you, "y/n I was gonna ask if you'd like to go on a date with me" mark asks you, with jaehyun asking the same thing after. you look at them both, confused and worried "Is this a joke? did you two plan this or something because its really not funny" you didn't want this to be happening, you didn't want to choose something like this.

"no y/n it's not a joke and we didn't plan this, I knew jaehyun was going to ask you so I wanted to ask first, so who do you wanna go with" jaehyun just nudges him "dont put her on the spot like that, I'm sorry y/n I dont like putting you in a situation like this but I wasn't gonna let mark mess up my chances with you" mark scoffs at him "mess up your chances?? you're the only one messing things up.." they begin to bicker and argue as you watch them, unamused.

"can you both shut up?" you sigh as they both look at you "I'm not gonna be a reason you two end up in some stupid fight okay? so no I won't go out with either of you, you cant just ask me like that and expect me to pick, you aren't pokemon for me to just choose, you're both my friends and you deserve more than that." mark seems to be alot more frustrated than jaehyun, running his hands through his hair and shuffling around before he speaks up "this is all because you know who you'd pick anyway, you know you would go with jaehyun no matter what, id rather you just say that y/n instead of lying to me" his tone was bothered and his voice was slightly higher than before. 

"mark that's not true, I meant what I said" it bothered you that mark was accusing you like this but you just wanted to talk things out. "stop it y/n stop! you think everyone doesnt see you two eye fucking every single time you're together?? just stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself and just sleep with the guy, maybe then you'll be able to think clearly" before you could even process his words, Jaehyun had his collar in his hands, holding the boy up, "take it back mark, or I'll make you" mark pushes jaehyun away before storming out of the flat, leaving both you and jaehyun in utter shock.

'y/n...he's just frustrated right now, he didn't mean anything he said" he tries to comfort you but you only look away from him, the pit in your stomach growing as you feel a crushing weight on your chest . "that doesnt change the fact that he said it anyway....is that how the others see us?...see me? as some mega horny chick who just needs a good fuck?" jaehyun seems panicked when he sees your tears, quickly pulling you into a hug. "no y/n god no, you know that's not true, all the boys love having you around they dont even care about the stuff between us" you look at him with confusion "what even is this between us jaehyun?? we agreed to be just friends but that didn't change any of the feelings we had" you huff and try to move away from him but he keeps his arms around you in a comforting manner.

"I know you're mad and hurt, but you can't push me away, I'm not gonna leave you when you need someone, i dont care about anything else, now stop being a stubborn little shit and hug me," jaehyun says calmly before you sink into the hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then this is another dramatic ass chapter but what can i say, a jealous jaehyun is a hot jaehyun...
> 
> warnings : swearing, fighting and yelling, some sexual themes in the beginning and end, slut-shaming?, angst, and mentions of dom/sub relationship is you look close enough.

Mark slams his door shut, jungwoo knocking on his door, confused as to why he's so angry "leave me alone" he runs his hands through his hair in frustration before he begins to rethink what he said to you just then "oh fuck what did I just do??" he rubs his face as he paces around, arguing with himself if he should go back down to your flat and beg for forgiveness. after a while of him pacing around his room he hears the front door gets slammed shut "where is he?' jaehyun asks jungwoo, Yuta and taeil and they all answer with confusion before it turns into concern when mark walks out facing jaehyun, and the taller man clenches his wrists. "how fucking dare you. how could you say that to her, how??"

The other boys look in shock and confusion as marks silence only fuels jaehyuns anger "do you have nothing to say? Or did you only have the balls to be rude to y/n only, well come on say some shit to me as well mark, im the one supposedly eye-fucking her too right?? Say something!" He shoves mark slightly, the others getting ready to stop a fight if needed. "What do you want me to say jaehyun?? That im a stupid fucking idiot for saying that to the only girl I've ever felt like myself with?? I wasn't thinking okay!?" He huffs and shoves jaehyun away from him.

"If you really cared about her you wouldn't have said that shit, you're so lucky she made me promise not to hurt you" mark lets out a dry laugh at jaehyuns comment. "There he goes again, poor jaehyun just the wholesome hero whos always there to save the day, get over yourself dude" Yuta looks at mark in shock, this wasn't like him at all "guys lets just calm down and handle this when both of you are feeling a bit better," jungwoo says softly before jaehyun walks into his room to cool off.

***the next day***

Jaehyun had insisted on checking on you throughout the day, asking if your hungry or if you feel bad. It was sweet, how concerned he was but it didn't change how marks words had hurt you, mark is your close friend and to think that you've been causing him pain this whole time caused a hole to burn in your heart.

you best friend pouts at you after you explained the whole situation, Lucas clinging to her as always. "I didn't expect that from mark, to be honest, he's such a happy guy, who knew he could be such an ass, sorry Lucas" the boy just shrugs "yeah he's my friend but I dont like the way he handled things" he sighs leaning back in his chair, sending an apologetic look towards you "there's been alot of tension between some of us and mark, mostly jaehyun but taeyong isn't too happy with him either" Lucas further explains.

you sigh, frustrated at this whole issue, "this is all my fault, not only am I hurting mark but im also hurting your friendships-" "shut up, stop that, dont put all the blame on yourself like that" Lucas cuts you off, patting your back gently. "I dont know what im supposed to do..." 

***

you walk up to your flat, not wanting to risk seeing mark in the elevator, and once you walk into the empty flat you remember that jisung and chenle are sleeping over at their friend's house tonight, which causes your loneliness to grow.

though upstairs on the tenth-floor things were doing that well either, with jaehyun and mark still on edge the whole flat was full of tension. "mark why dont you just apologize if you feel so bad?" Yuta sighs at marks sulking figure that hasn't moved off the couch the whole day. jaehyun has been staying in his room mostly, unable to look at mark without getting angry, but he made you a promise...he won't fight with mark.

he sighs picking up his phone after it buzzes, his boredom quickly disappearing as soon as he sees a message from you 

shortie < 3 : hey jae...I know ur probs tired from work but im so bored  
shortie < 3 : wanna come down and hang?

he doesnt remember the last time he answered a message that fast, and soon enough he was running to the front door, putting on his slippers and rushing out the door. you were surprised at how quick he came downstairs but you hug him as tight as you can as soon as he walks in. "hey cutie, you all good?" he hums as he pats your back softly. "no...I hate how quiet it is, and I just really need a hug and you were the first person I thought of..." you hide your face shyly in his strong chest as he lets out a series of awes "you're so fucking cute you know that?" he holds your cheeks softly looking down at you with a smile, and at that moment, you forgot anything that was causing you pain...looking up at this man seemed to fix all your problems and all you wanted was to have him around. 

he boops your nose "what do you wanna do? we can watch a movie, or play some games" you just shake your head "can we just sit together?" you look up at him with a small smile which he eagerly returns "of course".

but you didn't understand how you both started off like that, only to end up on top of jaehyun, kissing him as if he was the only man in the whole world. he hums sitting up, holding you close to him as his hands struggle to keep to themselves. he moves away slightly, his lips finding their way to your jaw "y/n...what are...we doing" he speaks between soft pants. "i..I dont know but it just feels good" you pull him into a deep kiss and he forces himself away, looking down at you with dark eyes.

"y/n as much as I would love to do this, but you're sad right now, and I dont want you to do something you might regret" he pats your head gently, his eyes watching your lips in a daze. you huff at him with annoyance "come on Jae, im fine, and do you really wanna act like you dont want this either" you pout at him moving closer to him, purposefully pressing your hips down on his. he holds your hips tightly "y/n...dont. yes, all I wanna do is push you down on this couch and make you forget everything, but not when you're trying to hide your emotions with something else." 

you hate how sweet he is. but he's right, and he smiles at you softly "we can just cuddle if you want, having you around me is better than anything else." you slap his arm jokingly "you're such a sweet talker" he rests your head on his chest, humming a soft tune to you as he pats your back.

the next day

you and jaehyun decide to skip anything work or school-related and just spend the morning together, and it was one of the most incredible mornings you've ever experienced. he kisses your neck softly as you make breakfast, giggling when he would nibble your shoulder gently "Jae, let me cook" you whine but he only wraps his arms around your waist "but my food is right here" he hums, amused at your small giggles. 

as soon as you plate the food he turns you around, caging you between his arms " I've spent so long thinking about having you in my arms like this.." he kisses your cheek, before moving to the other side to place another kiss. the way he made you feel so special was making your heart flutter, and it was dangerous how quickly your suppressed feelings for each other seem to grow like a quickfire. "you're so fucking cute, it makes me want to hear you whimper" he bites his lip as he leans down placing more soft pecks on your neck. "as always, your so quick to make something cute into something perverted" you laugh along with him. 

"I can't help it, you turn me on so effortlessly" he grins at you as you both continue to goof around with each other, he cups your cheeks his thumb rubbing against your cheek as he smiles down at you "god you're so gorgeous, go to dinner with me" you giggle at him "sure" and that was mostly how you two spent your morning, forgetting anything and anyone else, just you and him and it was perfect. 

when dinner came around jaehyun went up to his flat to change for your dinner plans, jisung coming home while you were getting ready. "oooo what's all this about, you look good" he picks up your hair clips placing them all over his messy hair for some reason. "I'm going to dinner with jaehyun, I don't know when I'll be back but there's some chicken in the fridge" you put your shoes on as he hums. "so you and jaehyun are like a thing now?" he sits on your bed watching you as you place the final touches on your outfit. "I mean, I guess so...why is that bad?" you look at him but he just shrugs "nope, imp glad you two finally figured things out" he avoids your gaze and you knew something was up. 

"what's wrong jisung?" you sit next to him as he responds with a sigh "things are really awkward right now between some of the guys and I was just wondering if you and mark could talk things out," he notices how your smile slightly falters "look I know he said mean things and I'm mad at him too, but at least try to work it out, you can stay mad at him...i just don't want any of my friends fighting, and that includes you" he nudges you gently making you smile again. "fine ill talk to him before jaehyun and I leave, I still have 30 minutes before him and i were meant to meet" jisuing smiles brightly before hugging you "thank you so much! i can't wait till everything's back to normal" you laugh at his cuteness, even if a small pit of anxiety begins to grow in your stomach.

***

you shakily knock on the door to the tenth level flat, Yuta smiling brightly when he sees you "y/n!" he hugs you tightly, which you enjoyed as always "i missed you" he whines slightly but you just laugh "i saw you like 3 days ago" he shakes his head "still too long, wait woah! you look great, so this is why jaehyun has been running around like a mad man for like an hour" you giggle at the image of jaehyun trying to pick out an outfit as you walk in, seeing jungwoo and taeil playing games on the couch. its your first time actually going up to the tenth floor, jaehyun, mark or taeyong always stopping you or finding excuses, and you now understand why. 

clothes were laying all over, used plastic containers and plates stacked on the kitchen bench which also had food stains on it. "do you guys clean?" you laugh as you look around more, Yuta shrugs "sometimes i guess?" jaehyun then rushing across the living room, not noticing you "where the fuck is my white button-up??" he had a grey shirt on, the buttons all undone as a dark stain lays on the chest of it, you assume its coffee. "uh i don't know dude maybe its in the Tuesday pile?" taeil points at one of the piles of clothes on the floor which gets ravaged by a very concerned jaehyun. he rummages through it finding the shirt all crumpled up at the bottom, he huffs before quickly taking of the grey shirt leaving his strong back open for your eyes to wander over. "damn a dinner and a show" you giggle at the way he jolts looking at you shocked. "y/n! how long have you been standing here?" he smiles at you awkwardly trying to hide the many piles of clothes. "long enough to know that you guys don't know what folding is" you laugh at his pout "well ill be ready soon let me just go iron this shirt" you smile at him "I mean I wouldn't mind if you stayed like that but i guess i can't have other girls looking at the merchandise" the other boys roll their eyes at your blatant flirting as jaehyun thrives on it.

when he leaves the room you look at yuta, and as if he already knows what you're about to say he points to the last room down the hall "mark is in there" he pats your back comfortingly before you head off, knocking on the door "go away" you hear a grumble come from mark before you knock again, when you knock the third time the door swings open, the angry look in his eyes quickly turned to shock when he sees you "y/n i-" "can i come in?" he nods quickly moving to the side for you before closing the door behind you. 

he stood there awkwardly, is eyes never staying in one place "um...you look good" he speaks quietly and you nod at him "thank you" you decide against telling him why you're dressed up and just get straight to the point. "i didn't know you were so hurt by me" your comment causes his eyes to shoot up to look into yours before you continue "but what i didn't expect was for you to say those things to me.." he sighs "y/n I'm so sorry i was angry and i didn't know what i was thinking and when I saw jaehyun it just all created this shit show and it blew up in your face when it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known how i felt." you sit on his bed as he stays standing in front of you. 

"don't let this get between you and all the others, we are all your friends and the fact that I'm a reason you and jaehyun are fighting makes me hate myself, it doesn't matter who i like or who I'm going out with" you huff but mark looks you up and down quickly "so that's why you're all dressed up, you're going out with him??" he lets out a dry laugh "and here i thought you came up here just for me, but as always jaehyun is the man of the hour" you can tell that he's getting angry again.

"mark can you calm the fuck down? he asked me out I said yes, you aren't in charge of my love life, what did you want me to do? wait for the boy that basically called me a slut to come and ask me out??" he looks at you shocked, he knew you were right but that didn't stop the angry from bubbling inside him when he remembers that you're all dressed up for another man. "at least i had the decency to wait and be your friend before trying to shove my tongue down your throat" his voice starts to get louder and you couldn't believe this was happening again. "that doesn't matter, I am not comparing you and jaehyun okay?? this is not the point of why I'm here-" "yeah your here to go on a shitty date with jaehyun and fuck him later" he cuts you off angrily and that seemed to be your breaking point. 

"what the hell is your problem??" you stand up trying to keep your voice in check "you're my problem y/n, you are!" he yells, his bedroom door slamming open startles both of you as jaehyun barges in. he angrily grabs marks collar pushing him backwards slightly "if you wanna yell at someone, yell at me, "because i could've chosen any day to ask y/n out but i chose the day you did, so come on tough guy, yell, curse, lets see what you can do" mark shoves jaehyun harshly "always the hero, get over yourself jaehyun" he shoves the tall man again. "you never even gave me a fucking chance, no you just have to have everything and everyone you want! it doesn't matter how others feel" he shoves jaehyun once more before the man starts to shove back "don't start something you can't win mark." 

the tension in the room was so thick "guys please don't fight please" they both look at you, jaehyuns eyes soften and he lets go of mark, but the shorter boy seems to be out for blood "i guess jaehyun needed to get to you first since he knows he can't give you what i can" you look at the boy in shock before jaehyun stops at the doorway "what can you give her? a disappointing fuck?" jaehyun smirks turning around.

you gasp when mark shoves jaehyun harshly, the taller man falling over before mark throws a punch onto his jaw "mark get off of him!" you try to move him away but he shoves you causing you to fall over as well, you hiss hitting your head on the wall. mark quickly moves away checking on you, the other boys rushing up to you as you hold your head. "fuck y/n are you okay??" mark looks at your dazed state before jaehyun moves him away, holding your face gently "y/n, baby are you okay?" you nod softly "stop fighting you assholes" you pout at them as you rub your head, your actions cause a bit of the tension to ease as some of the boys chuckle at you. jaehyun helps you up and kisses your hands gently "if you two keep fighting don't bother talking to me" you look at them both and jaehyun just shakes his head at you before dragging you back into marks room, closing the door with mark with you as well.

"um..." mark questions before jaehyun just looks at him then back at you, "you wanna prove something i get it, but don't confuse your comfort with y/n with wanting a relationship, and don't confuse lust with love...and in saying that, kiss her" mark looks at the tall man with wide eyes, you were confused too but you trust jaehyun, so you just go with it. "mark. grow some balls and kiss the girl" jaehyun sighs at his friends nervousness before mark hesitantly walks over to you. he was so tense and stiff that you just end up grabbing him and pecking his lips, "doesn't count, he said he can do better than me, so he has to prove it, since he clearly doesn't know how bratty you really are" jaehyuns hand wanders down your back, his lips placing soft kisses along your jaw. "go ahead baby, show him how much of a good girl you are for me" and with those words mark finally kisses you, it was soft and sweet, different that the usual kisses that are exchanged between you and jaehyun, but it was still nice.

when mark moves away, his face bright red jaehyun just smirks, "you see mark, the difference between you and i is that im just as filthy as y/n is, while you want to hug and kiss her and give her the world while fucking, i want her to beg for it, i want her to cry for it" and before you know it jaehyuns lips were on yours and suddenly that's all you can think of. his strong hands that are gripping onto your waist as he pulls you up to wrap your legs around him,, and as soon as one of his hands knit into your hair giving it a slight tug, you let out a whimper knowing that this man owns you.


End file.
